Shules Word of the Day
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: Just what the title says it is. Inspired by IAmStoopKid's Word of the Day: Psych style! I probably won't update every day, but this is just a little something I created for when I don't want to work on homework and when I'm too lazy to work on one of my actual fics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Raze

**Raze: to tear down; demolish; level to the ground: to raze a row of old buildings .**

"No! Son of a _bitch_!" yelled Lassiter. Juliet burst into tears as they watched the computer screen in front of them.

"I love you, Jules," whispered Shawn softly from the screen. The group stared in horror at the screen. Shawn's body, doused liberally in gasoline by the man who had inhabited their nightmares for the past two years, was slowly consumed by flames. The last thing they heard was Yin's cackling.

"No! Shawn!" she sobbed into Lassiter's shoulder as they heard an explosion come from the computer, and the screen went dead. They knew the building was demolished by the force of the bomb, knew that Yin was dead, and... Shawn.

"No!" she screamed again, her body racked with sobs, and she heard a voice.

"Jules... Jules, wake up."

"No... Shawn... Sha..." she opened her eyes and was met with the gaze of her concerned boyfriend. "Jules, are you okay?"

She flung herself onto him. "Shawn," she whispered softly, sobbing into his chest. He held her, slightly confused, but still concerned. And as she sobbed against him, she knew that, no matter how many nightmares she had, Shawn would always be there for her. And that was what mattered.

**Raze Definition 2: to shave or scrape off**

"No," she said, stopping him. Shawn paused with his hand on the razor and turned to his girlfriend.

"Leave it. It looks cute."

She fingered the four-day-old beard that had been growing on Shawn's chin and smiled at him before kissing his jaw gently.

"But Juuules..." he whined. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. It looks sexy. Happy?"

He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Happier than Gus with jerk chicken."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said, smiling at him. He grinned back and kissed her passionately, a deep kiss that made it safe to say that the two didn't move anywhere but the bedroom for the next two hours. And if an angry Chief of Police called to ask where her Junior Detective was, it meant nothing to the couple, who were, for lack of a better word, indisposed. Permanently, if Shawn had his way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was fun! I've always wanted to do one of these word of the day things. Normally I wouldn't do two definitions but I felt so bad for leaving you with the sadness of the first raze definition, so I added the second definition as well. Hope you liked it! Did I get anyone to think Shawn was really dying? If so, I apologize profusely... Not. :) I was originally going to leave it at that, but I just couldn't kill my baby... Who's also a 38 year old actor... Who I, an eighth grader, have a crush on... This is one messed up world. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Purfle

**Purfle: to ornament the border or edges of, as used in clothing.**

* * *

"Shawn, do you mind?" said Juliet as she turned around, pulling her hair out of the way to expose the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Shawn?" she asked again when she got no answer. She turned to look at his face. He was staring open-mouthed at her. She was wearing a long, dark blue, strapless gown that had white lace decorating the edges and fitted her perfectly. She nudged him gently. He cleared his throat.

"Jules, I don't think we're going to make it to the Policemen's Ball today."

Her protests were effectively silenced by his lips covering hers, and ten minutes later the couple was lying behind a locked door, the dress that Shawn had loved so much crumpled on the floor. It was safe to say no one dared ask where they'd been when the two had shown up at the ball an hour late, with rumpled clothes and huge smiles that hadn't left their faces all night long.

* * *

**Purfle: to ornament the border or edges of, as used in musical instruments.**

* * *

"Shawn? What is this?"

Shawn looked up at the mention of his name to see his girlfriend fingering a familiar black case. She was helping him and Gus clean Henry's attic, although Gus had left to supposedly 'get food' an hour ago and had never come back. It seemed like something Shawn would have done had his girlfriend not been with him. But even though he acted angry at Gus for leaving them, he was actually kind of glad, because any excuse to spend more alone time with Juliet was a good one in his book.

"Oh," he said, grinning and walking over to her. "I played the guitar back in high school. At first it was just because girls love a guy who can sing, right? But then I actually started liking playing. I remember spending hours playing chords, learning sheet music, doing vocal exercises..." He trailed off, and Juliet knew that he was reminiscing over his childhood. She was intrigued. Shawn had never really talked much about his teenage years, and she had always been curious.

"Do you mind playing me something?"

The grin on his face was evident as he pulled out the guitar from its case. "God, I missed this," he said softly. He tuned the strings quickly and strummed a few chords, grinning. He sat down on the floor, and started to play. Juliet knew immediately what song he was playing after the first few chords.

"Check yes, Juliet, are you with me, rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside," he sang softly. She smiled and settled in next to him, wrapping one arm around his waist as he continued to play. She lay her head on his shoulder when he'd finished and smiled at him.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you really sing. You have an amazing voice."

There was a derisive snort from the doorway and both of them looked up to see Henry, leaning against the wall and smiling at them fondly.

"I used to hate that thing. He'd stay in his room for hours playing. Annoyed me like hell."

Shawn grinned. "I remember I tried to hide it from you."

Juliet turned to him, frowning quizzically. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really want people to know I played."

"But I thought you originally did it because of the girls?"

He shrugged again. "At first, I wanted to show it off. But I guess it sort of became a part of me, you know. I never really wanted anyone to hear me sing. You're the first person other than my dad who's actually heard my real voice."

"I feel honored."

He laughed, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You should. I was an incredible guitarist back then."

"I'm sure," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Henry rolled his eyes at them.

"Get to work, you two. I want this attic spotless by the time you're done, got it? And Juliet, make sure he doesn't slack off."

"I'll try," she grinned at Shawn, who looked indignant at the prospect of ever doing such a thing. He stood up and the two admired the guitar together.

"It's a beautiful guitar," she said softly, running her fingers over the back of it. And she was right. The design on the back was intricate and beautiful, and Shawn couldn't help but smile.

"You're a beautiful person," he said, poking her stomach. A giggle escaped her and she batted at Shawn's hand playfully. That led to a full on war between them, only stopped by Henry who had gone upstairs to tell them to go back to work after hearing Juliet's delighted squeals and Shawn's laughter. They finally finished an hour later, and had decided to watch the football game from Henry's couch.

"Hey, Shawn?" she asked, nudging him gently and nearly spilling the beer in Shawn's hand.

"Yeah, Jules?"

"You were right."

"Hmm?"

"Girls do love a guy who can sing."

He grinned at her and kissed her. They only pulled away ten minutes later when Gus arrived bearing nachos and jerk chicken, by which time Shawn's shirt was off and Juliet's was half unbuttoned.

"Whoa... What did I miss?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So I had a lot of time today and I was kind of sad because last time I wrote a Word of the Day was today... And there's only one word a day. Smart of me to have figured that out, no? Well, then I realized that there are multiple dictionary websites, and my life was suddenly complete! :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crinose

**Crinose: hairy**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a melodramatic cry resounded from the bathroom. Juliet glanced at her daughter in surprise, then they both ran up the stairs to find out what had happened.

"Shawn?" she asked inquiringly. Her husband was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, arms around his knees, and was rocking back and forth. He stared at her in dismay.

"Jules... Tell me it isn't so."

"What?"

"I used to have a full head of hair. My head was beautiful! But now..."

Juliet grinned, finally understanding what had gotten him so riled up.

"Emily, why don't you go downstairs and finish chopping the vegetables, I'll be there in a minute."

As the little girl raced down the stairs, Juliet turned to Shawn and crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Jules, you're- you're not seeing the size of this disaster. _Look at this_!"

She knelt down next to him and looked to where he pointed. There was a single gray hair at the front of his head. She smiled, thinking it best not to tell him about the others she'd found at the back when he was asleep.

"It's not that bad, Shawn."

"Not that bad?! I'm going to look like my dad!"

She ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair. "Go help Zeke with his homework or you're not getting any dinner, okay? Your hair looks fine." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and he smiled.

"Spaghetti?" he asked. She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before she could pull away, Shawn grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, kissing her back. She couldn't move out of the kiss, and after a few seconds she didn't want to.

"Mommy? I finished chopping the- Eww!"

Emily stood in front of the open door, shielding her eyes from the horrific sight in front of her. Reluctantly, Shawn pulled away, grinning at his wife.

"Damn, Jules, you sure know how to cheer a guy up."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him nonetheless. "Just don't expect me to do this for every gray hair you find, okay?"

He leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss against her lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly. She smiled at him and kissed him again just for that. "I love you too."

And with that, any thoughts about hair, spaghetti, or homework flew straight out the window.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll hopefully get another one up today; unfortunately, crinose has only one definition. This word of the day thing is doing wonders for my vocabulary!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dovecote

**Dovecote: **a small compartmented raised house or box for domestic pigeons

* * *

"Ooh, Jules!"

"_What?!_" asked Juliet. She was sorry she'd ever asked the question, "What do you want to do today?" to Shawn. He and the kids had been coming up with random, obscure suggestions for the past hour, from watching a Harry Potter marathon (Emily's idea) to going bungee jumping (we all know whose idea that was). Sure, Juliet loved her husband, but sometimes...

"Let's go to the zoo!"

Juliet stopped to consider it. The zoo... That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Please, Mommy?" asked Emily and Zeke. Juliet sighed.

"Fine. But next time, could you come up with something like that a bit sooner?" she asked her husband. Grinning, he kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist to rest his hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"Oh, Jules... Sweet, naive Jules. We both know that's never going to happen."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into Shawn. And half an hour later, the family was in the car, driving to the zoo.

* * *

"Jules, did you see the pandas?" Her thirty-eight year old husband was hopping around with the air of a six year old kid on a sugar high. She sighed. Then she got an idea.

"Hey, Shawn."

"Yeah, Jules? OHMYGAWD THAT'S A TIGER!"

She snorted as her husband tried to hide behind her. "Shawn, the tiger can't hurt you," she said, yanking him beside her.

"Oh... Right."

"Okay, Shawn, I have a deal for you."

His curiosity was piqued. "Yes?"

"If you stop bouncing around and acting like a four year old, I will..." She reached up to whisper something in his ear. He paused and turned to her, dead serious.

"Can I act like a six year old?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" He said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Mommy?" said Emily, tugging on Juliet's sleeve.

"Yeah, Em?" she asked.

"Can we go see the birds?"

"Ooh, the birds! Can we, Jules!"

"Sure," she sighed, knowing that they'd drag her there anyway. Shawn lifted Emily onto his shoulders and darted towards the aviary. Juliet took Zeke's hand and followed them.

"Shawn," she said, rejoining the two. Emily was giggling as her father tickled her.

"Ooh, Jules, look at the parrots! And the eagle! And... is that a pigeon?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you to stop acting like a five year old, Shawn."

"No, you told me to stop acting like a _four _year old. There's a difference."

Juliet slapped his arm. "Shawn!"

"You should have known by now that I never grew up, Jules." He leaned in and kissed her once, briefly, and she couldn't help but smile. Even though he may not have grown up completely, even though he seemed like a five year old stuck in an adult's body, even though he constantly acted like a child, he was still the man of her dreams. And that was what mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't really know what to do with 'dovecote' so... This happened. Anyone else notice that I seem to end a lot of chapters with 'And, in the end, that was all that mattered.' or some variation of that? I should really stop doing that... Review, please! And check out my Psych forum, "For Writers..."**


	5. Chapter 5: Operose

**Operose: tedious, wearisome**

* * *

Shawn leaned his hip against his girlfriend's desk. "Jules?"

She didn't look up, focused on her work. "Oh, sorry, Shawn, I don't really have time right now, I have all this paperwork to do." She indicated a stack of pages next to her that looked nearly bigger than all of the Harry Potter books combined.

"And let me guess- half of those are Lassiter's?"

"More than half, actually," she looked up this time and smiled at him.

"You need help?"

"I think you're the one who needs help here," she joked. He took that as a yes and sat down next to her, grabbing a pen from the box on her desk and taking half of the stack.

"Thanks," she said softly, gratefully, and he grinned, leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

"You so owe me for this," he crowed happily.

"Shut up, Shawn."

* * *

**Author's Note: Seeing how short this little drabbley thing is, I would have done two interpretations of the word operose, but 1) it only has one defintion and 2) the word of the day on Merriam-Webster, ethos, has three definitions, so I'll try to do all three of those. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Ethos

**Ethos: Sociology, the fundamental character or spirit of a culture; the underlying sentiment that informs the beliefs, customs, of practices of a group or society, dominant assumptions of a people or period.**

**Spoilers for Tao of Gus! Sort of crackish...**

* * *

"I _love_ you. Say it with us, Shawn."

Shawn stared at the group in some kind of mix between disgust and horror.

"No! Gus, stop them! Please!"

Gus, holding hands with Nicole, was staring at her, not hearing a word of what was being said.

"Huh?"

"We all love each other here. Isn't that right, Shawn?"

"No! The only person I love here is Gus and not even him at the moment! I am not going to do... This, whatever it is."

They were on the crazy farm, doing some kind of ritual that Eli had dreamed up. Shawn was surrounded by the group, who were holding hands and had formed a circle around the psychic.

"That's okay, Shawn. We just want you to know that we _love_ you. Right, everyone?"

The group took a step in. "Okay, guys, this is getting a bit creepy."

"We _love_ you, Shawn."

"Um, okay, yeah, that's nice."

They took another step forward, into his personal space. "We _love_ you."

"Jules! Lassie! Help!" He saw the two detectives, but... Oh, god no.

"We _love _you, Spencer." Lassiter and Juliet joined the circle and the group took another step in.

"Jules? I love you too, I'm sorry for not doing the dishes today..."

"We _love _you," they said again, and Shawn could feel the warm bodies surrounding him... Drawing him in... He was becoming one of them...

* * *

"Shawn? Are you okay?"

Shawn opened his eyes to see the concerned face of his girlfriend.

"NO! I- I mean yes, I'm fine." He looked around frantically. He was in his bedroom. No one there.

"Okay... I love you, Shawn."

"Aagh!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Jules."

"Um, okay..." She glanced at him. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yup, I'm fine. You want pineapple? 'Cause I want pineapple. I'm kind of hungry for pineapple. I'm gonna go get some pineapple."

Juliet blinked. "What?"

But Shawn was already out the door, the voices still echoing in his head.

_'We _love _you, Shawn...'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, just... Don't ask. This is what came to mind when I saw ethos... Weird. Just plain weird.** **Oh, wait, I promised you guys two more. Here goes nothing, then!**

* * *

**Ethos: 2. The character or disposition of a community, group, person, etc.**

**Spoilers for Bollywood Homicide.**

* * *

"Hey, Jules!"

Juliet looked up.

"Oh, hi, Shawn, hey Gus." She looked back down at her paperwork.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Shawn, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just, you've seemed a bit distant through this past case."

"I'm not _distant_!"

"Would you settle for unusually agressive?" asked Gus. She sighed.

"Okay, I guess I have been in a kind of bad mood recently, but it's nothing."

"Jules, you know we would listen to any problem you have. Even if it's that your cat ate some pineapple and started throwing up all over your house."

"I just don't understand how she didn't like me!"

"Huh?" said Shawn and Gus together.

"Mrs. Singh! You'd think that she would approve of anyone who Raj loved, but no, she has to keep giving me a hard time."

"You do realize that we closed that case three days ago?" asked Gus. She glared at him.

"Why doesn't she like me? What's not to like? I have a steady job, I'm smart and nice and pretty and have two cats... Oh, it's the cats, isn't it?"

Shawn exchanged a look with Gus.

"Jules, not everyone is going to like you in this world. Even some of the criminals secretly hate you."

"_What_? Did you divine that? Ugh, I knew Ernesto didn't like me!"

Shawn blinked. "Jules, chillax. I was joking."

"Oh. Right."

"Listen, Jules, we," Shawn indicated Gus and himself, "are going to go pick up our check, and you are going to stop worrying about this. Okay?"

She nodded, and the pseudo psychic and pharmaceutical salesman left. But even as she continued to do her paperwork, the incessant thought stayed in her head.

_'What's not to like?'_

* * *

**Ethos: 3. the moral element in dramatic literature that determines a character's action rather than his or her thought or emotion.**

**Spoilers for Mr. Yin Presents.**

* * *

"It's Jules. We know where she is, we follow Lassie, we save Juliet."

The chief was saying something, but Shawn didn't hear it. All he could think about was Jules. Sweet, funny, smart, pretty, quite possibly the nicest person he'd ever met. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't. Her last words still echoed in his head.

_"Shawn, you can still save Abigail!"_

That was just like Juliet. Looking out for other people even when she was about to die. He had to listen to her; no matter how much he wanted his face to be the one Juliet saw when she was rescued- and she would be rescued, he knew it- he had to fulfill what might possibly be her dying wish- that no one else die at the hands of the son of a bitch. At that moment, he wanted to kill anyone who'd ever been in cahoots with Yin- even Yang, even though she was innocent. Yang... There was just something off about her. He didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"Gus, wait." he grabbed Gus's arm. "The cover. Yang didn't draw herself, she drew Abigail on the pier."

Gus looked at him strangely, not knowing what he was talking about, but Shawn didn't care. He'd figured it out. But even as he drove as quickly as possible towards the pier, his mind was still on one person. Juliet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, a bit of a weird place to leave off but I wasn't sure what else to add, seeing as I'd already covered a lot of this in my oneshot about Juliet after the Yin/Yang case. Check that out if you haven't already, it's in my story, "A Collection of Shules Oneshots". Also check out my forum, "For Writers..." And review! Btw, has anyone else noticed how weird it is that it's been nearly three weeks since an M-rated story has been updated/published? Weird...**


	7. Chapter 7: Rusticate

**Rusticate: 1. to go to the country**

* * *

Shawn leaned down and kissed the top of Juliet's head, his hand lazily stroking her hair. She looked up and smiled at him.

"This is an incredible view, Shawn."

They were siting on a blanket Shawn had laid out on the ground, curled up together and watching the sun set over the city of Santa Barbara. During his teenage years, Shawn had found this little scenic viewpoint that let you see all of the city. Shawn's motorcycle was parked behind them.

"Not as incredible as the one I'm looking at now," he said, and she smiled, reaching up to kiss him. It was moments like these that she realized how much she loved him.

"Shawn?" she asked, pulling away slightly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about your teenage years?"

He sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked, the hand in her hair ceasing movement as he took in the question.

"Anything. Everything. What your high school was like, your relationship with your father, where you went on your travels..." As she talked, she shifted so that her head was resting in his lap. He sighed.

"I guess I was like the cliche popular high school kid. I never did drugs; I tried drinking once and after I woke up completely hungover, I decided to never drink again, but still, other than that I fit the bill. My dad and I, well... You know we never got along, we still don't really. And where I went..." A smile formed on his face.

"I went really everywhere. My goal was just to see as much of the world as I could. It was great. I saw the country, I made lots of friends, and the best part was that every single bit of it was recorded up here." He tapped the side of his head, and she smiled. She had found out that he wasn't psychic months ago, and they had only gotten comfortable talking about it now. She reached up from her position in his lap to gently stroke his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered softly. He kissed her then, and decided that no matter how much his teenage self would have looked down on him for settling down, having one job, making ties, and even thinking about proposing, none of that mattered. The only thing that did was the two of them. And as he whispered the words back with a smiling Juliet in his arms, he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Rusticate: 2. To make rustic, as persons or manners**

**(A/N: Rustic means 'of relating to the countryside, rural' and two other definitions of rusticate are 'to stay or sojourn in the country' and 'to send to or domicile in the country'. That's, like, four different definitions of the word rusticate that are worded differently but mean exactly the same thing! So I decided to interpret the word 'rustic' differently with its other definition, 'constructed or made in a plain and simple fashion, in particular'. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"No, Jules."

"Shawn, I think you're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting! We just can't do this!"

"Give me one reason."

"I can give you five! One, it's boring. Two, it's boring. Three, it's boring. Four-"

"Okay, fine. It's boring. Anything else?"

"Yes! It's too... Simple. And boring. And plain. I don't do simple and plain, Jules!"

"Oh, Shawn..."

"I don't care if it's _necessary_, I'm not washing the dishes!"

* * *

**Rusticate: 3. to finish (a wall surface) so as to produce or suggest rustication.**

**(A/N: You'd think a dictionary would know not to put the word into the definition! I don't really know what to do with this, so I looked it up on Google and apparently it's to make a wooden wall look like stones. Or something like that. Whatever. This one is pre-Shules, something that I am not very adept at writing.)**

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"Climb onto the roof and clean the solar panels. And do it quickly."

"And you want me to do it without a ladder?"

"Just hurry up, Shawn, I don't have all day!"

"Since when did you even have solar panels?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Shawn sighed. He looked up at the roof and then back at Henry. "You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Okay, Dad, just chill. Why are you so uptight, anyways?"

"Maybe because he'd been babysitting you for the past _four hours._"

Both men jumped at the sound of the female voice behind them, and Shawn, to her surprise and later annoyance, ran straight into her arms. "Jules!"

She blinked. "Wh- Shawn, what the hell?"

Shawn, his arms wrapped tightly around her, still didn't let her go. "Jules, it's my dad. He's a maniac. He wants me to climb the roof."

"So?" she asked, shoving him away, because the smell of Axe deodorant and the feeling of being in his arms was threatening to overcome her.

"So I just got out of the hospital three days ago!"

Juliet sighed. Shawn had been on his motorcycle three days ago when he'd been shot at by one of the suspects on their cases, and had gotten road rash from the subsequent pavement-sliding he'd endured. The bullet had grazed his arm, but fortunately his wounds weren't that bad; however, to prevent the suspect from tracking down Shawn and shooting at him again, Shawn wasn't allowed to be alone, which was why they had decided it would be best for him to stay at Henry's house. Shawn had been exaggerating the injuries ever since, but she didn't find it funny: she knew that he had been lucky and could have been hurt much worse.

"You'll be fine, Shawn, just make sure you don't pull any of your stitches."

Shawn sighed and looked up at the roof. "How do I even get up there anyways?"

She followed his gaze up the rusticated wall and shrugged. "You figure that out. I'm gonna go make some lemonade for us. It's hot out here!"

Both Henry and Shawn winced. They'd had her sugar-free lemonade before, and it was not an experience they wanted to repeat. "Actually, you want to grab a couple of beers or something instead?"

She shrugged again. "Sure." She disappeared inside the house, leaving them alone, and Shawn sighed partly in relief that he didn't have to drink the lemonade, and partly in disgust at the impossible task that had been given.

"There's no way I'm climbing that roof," said Shawn. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Well either climb it or sit on your ass inside, because there's nothing else for you to do. Unless, of course, you want to talk to Juliet."

Shawn glanced at him, confused and wondering what his game was when a different voice answered Henry's challenge.

"Talk to me about what?"

"How babies are made. My dad says you could tell me. Or maybe even show me."

"That's disgusting, Shawn," she said, and he grinned.

"Now, what part of that disgusts you? Is my manly sexiness too much for you to handle? Is it the sex itself? Or is it the babies themselves that disgust you?"

"What disgusts me is the idea that you think I would _want _to have sex with a five year old stuck inside a 35-year-old man who thinks he has the best hair in the whole entire world." she was quick to retaliate, and Henry grinned.

"Wh- I do have the best hair in the world! You said so yourself!"

"When did I say that?"

"Just now! You said, and I quote, 'he has the best hair in the world'."

"You can't just take out whatever words you want!"

"I can too!"

"You ca- Shawn!"

Shawn grinned. "What?"

She sighed and ran one hand through her hair. Henry grinned again.

"This is what I had to deal with for eighteen years. Would you mind watching him for a little while?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but by that time he was already out the door. Seconds later, they heard the sound of Henry's truck pulling out of the driveway. She sighed and turned back to Shawn, who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "If it's me, that's totally okay, just be careful because I'm injured."

She punched him in the ribs for that, and he winced in pain. She could tell it was real because it only lasted for less than a second, and he tried to cover it up with a grin.

"Okay, fine, we don't have to do _that_. You want to play a board game?"

She considered. "How about we play cards instead?"

"Ooh! Strip poker?"

She shot him a glare this time, stifling the urge to punch him again. "Let's play Go Fish or something instead." She tried to hide the concern in her voice, knowing he would just gloat about it if she tried to help him. He picked up on it anyways, frowning.

"Are you okay, Jules?" he asked, placing one hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but she couldn't help the way her eyes darted to his side.

"It was nothing, Jules, I wasn't even hurt that badly."

Sometimes she wished he wasn't psychic.

"You could have been," she said, hating how her voice quavered at the words.

"It's okay, Jules. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her into a gentle hug, and she hated him for knowing just what she needed.

"Thanks, Shawn," she said softly. They pulled away at the same time, realizing how close they were, and Shawn cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm going to get the cards. Be back in a jiff," he said, patting her shoulder, and turned to race into the house. She nodded, unable to do much else, and sat down hard on one of the chairs in Henry's backyard. _'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

"Idiot!" muttered Shawn, smacking his forehead with his open palm as he searched through the drawers of his nightstand for the cards. They'd been so perfectly balanced on the edge of friendship and... more than friendship, and he had to blow that by going and hugging her. Being so close to Juliet had affected his brain more than she could possibly know; he had almost blown it further by nearly kissing her. He had been just able to stifle the urge, but it had still been close.

Shawn found the cards and raced down the stairs. He slowed down near the end, looking at Juliet through the sliding glass door. She was sitting in a chair, running one hand through her hair, the other over her mouth. Since it was Sunday, she was in a tank top and jeans, and in his opinion, she looked beautiful. He was so intent on watching her that he didn't see that the staircase had ended and, as a result, tripped over his own feet, landing hard on the ground. Juliet turned around at the noise and gasped when she him on the ground. Juliet ran to him and helped him sit on one of the steps.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "I tripped."

"You tripped while walking down the stairs?"

"I was running, actually."

She shook her head in amusement that quickly morphed into concern when she saw the blood soaking through his shirt.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

He winced as she gently pulled up the hem of his shirt.

"How is it?" he asked, twisting around to see the wound, and she pushed his head back, not wanting him to exert himself more than necessary.

"You pulled a couple of stitches, but it's not bad. I can actually stitch it up here if you want, or we can go to the hospital."

"No! No hospital! Just... Stitch it, would you?"

She nodded. "Come on, let's go into the backyard so that you don't get blood into the house." She gently helped him up and into a chair in the backyard.

"I have a needle and some thread in my purse." She fished around in her purse and then pulled it out triumphantly. Shawn's face visibly paled at the sight, but to his credit, he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure, Shawn? We can go to the hospital if you want."

He shook his head. "Do it here."

"Okay. Hang on, let's get this off first." She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he raised his arms obligingly for her to pull it off. She couldn't help the way her eyes darted to his bare chest, and she also couldn't help the way they stayed there. Shawn grinned.

"Like what you see?"

Blushing, she looked up and realized she'd been caught.

"Uh, let me just sterilize the needle. I'll be right back." She gently patted his shoulder before going to the kitchen. At exactly that moment, Henry walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she washed the needle.

"Shawn pulled a few of his stitches."

"And he's letting you stitch it up?" he asked as she wiped the needle clean. She turned to him.

"Yeah, why?"

Henry and Juliet walked into the backyard, and Shawn winced when he saw his father.

"Nothing," said Henry said in response to Juliet's question. "It's just that Shawny boy here has an irrational fear of sharp things."

She turned to Shawn in surprise. "You do?"

"It's not irrational!"

"Whatever, kid," grinned Henry. Juliet placed one hand on Shawn's side.

"This might hurt a bit, okay?"

Shawn waved it off. "I'm immune to pain," he grinned, but she noticed that he swallowed hard as the needle neared his side. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to move as she sewed up the wound. She was surprised that he wasn't making a huge deal out of it; the fear of needles had to be pretty bad in order for him to stop making jokes.

"All done," she said after a minute. Henry raised his eyebrows at her, obviously impressed.

"I should have you deal with him when he gets hurt more often," he grinned. Juliet nudged Shawn gently.

"You okay, Shawn?" she asked. He opened his eyes.

"Wh- Is it over?"

She couldn't hide her smile. "Yeah, it's over. If this was some elaborate prank just to get me to take your shirt off..."

He grinned at that thought. "Well, Jules, you've seen me shirtless, I think it's only fair that you return the favor."

She snorted at that. "In your dreams, Shawn."

"In a lot of them, actually."

As they continued to bicker, Henry shook his head. Even though he'd had to wait thirty years for this, he still didn't regret it- he knew that Juliet was the only one for Shawn. He only wished they'd hurry up and figure it out sooner- he wanted to at least be alive when they had their first kids.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, that was tiring. I'm too lazy to do the Merriam-Webster word of the day, so I'll just post these too. Remember to check out my forum, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pulchritudinous

**(A/N: Wow, when I saw this word I thought that my work was cut out for me! However, as my school just started up today, I am a bit busier so the entries are going to be a bit shorter.)**

**Pulchritudinous: physically beautiful, comely**

* * *

"My girlfriend is not a poker virus!"

"Pulchritudinous, Shawn. It means pretty."

"I've heard it- wait a minute, why are you calling my girlfriend pretty?"

Juliet sighed as she looked between the bickering friends.

"Guys! Let's just go already, we're late."

"B-But Jules, he called you pretty! He can't do that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Shawn," she said, tugging at his sleeve. The two were going undercover at a romantic restaurant as per Chief Vick's request, and Gus was to be their waiter. Juliet knew it was a recipe for disaster, but she couldn't think of any alternate solution to get into the restaurant. Three people applying at the same time for the same job was bound to be a little suspicious. So there she was, on a date with her boyfriend with one of the most romantic restaurants in Santa Barbara, and she wasn't even allowed to enjoy it. Well, at least the food would be good.

* * *

"So then I saw the giant clown with my pineapple balloons, and it turned out Gus had been right all along!"

Trying hard not to go into peals of laughter at another one of her boyfriend's rambling, idiotic, yet utterly hilarious stories, she slapped his arm.

"Shawn, we're supposed to be watching Marco."

Shawn sighed but complied, glancing covertly at the suspect disguised as a waiter. "Jules, there's something you have to know."

"What? Is it about the case? What's wrong?" Juliet had one hand on her phone and the other hand on her gun, ready to take action.

"Jules," he said softly, leaning in close to her. She did the same. Their lips were almost touching.

"You're pulcher-doodle-ous."

"Shawn!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! As I type this now, my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer- Because of that, I probably won't be able to write the Merriam-Webster word, fleer, but I'll try. Review, and check out my forum, "For Writers".**


	9. Chapter 9: Bletting

**(A/N: I have like ten minutes before my mom comes back from wherever she went so I'll make this oneshot quick.)**

**Bletting: ****the ****ripening ****of ****fruit, ****especially ****of ****fruit ****stored ****until ****the ****desired ****degree ****of ****softness ****is ****attained.**

* * *

Shawn sighed. So many to choose from. Different colors, different smells, different textures...

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Shh, Jules, I have to pick the right one." He carefully ran his hand along the items displayed in front of him and leaned in so that his nose was nearly touching them, slowly sniffing across the aisle.

"Shawn! Why are you sniffing the fruit?!"

People stopped to stare at the man who was now hugging a pineapple close to his chest. Juliet sighed.

"Shawn, it's not a big deal. Just pick any pineapple!"

"_Any _pineapple? _Any_? Jules, you're not understanding the fine art of pineapple buying. It has to be exactly ripe, see, if I pull on one of the leaves it shouldn't come off. It should also be soft, and a good pineapple has a certain smell..." Shawn continued to drone on about pineapples and Juliet sighed, sorry she'd asked.

"You know what, Shawn, maybe we could get strawberries instead. Strawberries that are packaged so you can't smell them or hug them or... Shawn, are you tasting the pineapple?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said a employee near Juliet, but Shawn was too busy pineapple-picking to listen. Juliet began to apologize for her boyfriend's antics, but Shawn interrupted her.

"This one!" he said, holding it above his head. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You couldn't have done that without all the smelling and touching and tasting?"

"Oh, I could have. But embarrassing you is ten times more fun."

She glared at him and the employee next to them stifled a chuckle as he realized that he wasn't dealing with a crazy person.

"But don't worry, Jules, this pineapple is going to taste amazing." He set the pineapple gingerly down into the cart and led Juliet away with one hand on her back. And, as she speared another pineapple chunk from the bowl that she was holding, she sighed and leaned back into Shawn's chest. As always, he was right. Why did she ever doubt him?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so... I'll just go now. Reviews are awesome! And I don't think I need to remind you to check out my forum, but I will anyways. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Indagate

**Indagate: to investigate; research**

* * *

It was one of her favorite pastimes. He didn't know she did it, but then again, given his abilities, he probably did. Juliet watched her boyfriend from the opposite side of the station as he glanced through the case file. She knew Shawn wasn't really psychic, knew that he was just fishing for clues that would help him, but somehow that made it even better. She loved to watch him do, well, really anything. She especially liked to watch him do _her_, but her opinion there might have been a bit biased. Whatever the case, Juliet liked to watch her boyfriend.

He looked up abruptly and caught her eye, smirking at her in that I'm-so-awesome fashion, and she couldn't help but smile back as his hand automatically moved to his forehead.

"It was you," he said, pointing at one of the suspects in front of him- the gardener, in fact, which they had overlooked thinking that he wasn't a threat- "That poisoned Alderman and killed him."

"What?" the man who she knew would turn out to be the criminal blustered. "Why would I do that?"

"All's fair in love and war, right, Mr. Poison-Happy? Clearly that's what you thought when you slept with Alderman's wife!"

"We did not!" he protested, but the shared, fearful glance between the gardener and the wife told otherwise.

"You two were having an affair and all was going well between you two when you found out that she was feeling guilty and decided to break up with you. But you couldn't have that! So what did you do? You killed Alderman. Take out the competition, now she needs a shoulder to cry on and who would be a better option than the poor, innocent gardener?"

"M-Matt, is that true?" Clearly the wife didn't think so.

"I- Well, J-Janice, you have to understand-"

"Understand?! You killed my husband!"

"But I did it to give _us _another chance!"

"We're over!" gasped the wife, and what would have been a dramatic exit was cut short by one of the officers grabbing her arm and saying that she couldn't leave yet. Shawn turned back to her and winked, and as she walked over to talk to the wife, she couldn't help but brush a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Impressive work, Mr. Spencer."

He smirked. "Wait 'til tonight and I'll show you _impressive_."

She smiled, her fingers brushing against his chest as she passed. "I look forward to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short yet... Sort of sweet. Review, and check out my forum!**


	11. Chapter 11: Troth

**Troth: one's word or promise, especially in engaging oneself to marry.**

* * *

"And do you, Shawn Spencer, take Juliet O'Hara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And then the dinosaur said, 'You may kiss the bride'. And, boom! Just before we could kiss, a giant meteor struck the earth. We hid under a rock and watched as the dinosaur, who was too big to hide under the rock, got hit by a banana and fainted. And then Uncle Lassie and Aunt Karen arrested the meteor for disturbing the peace."

"Then what happened, Daddy?"

Shawn grinned at Sophie.

"Then your Mommy and I kissed."

"Eww!"

If either of them had listened very carefully, they could make out the voices of people just outside Sophie's room.

"Ugh, he's telling Soph the dinosaur story, isn't he?"

Emily punched Zeke in the shoulder. "I loved that story!"

"Yeah, 'cause you were a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up! You're the one who kept trying to kiss Sarah Lassiter in first grade!"

Juliet, sitting outside Sophie's closed door, frowned. "Hey, I never heard about that!"

Zeke glared at his sister. "Em dared me to!"

Juliet shook her head in amusement at her kids and leaned against the door, pressing her ear against it.

"And then, your Mommy became pregnant with a leopard and a snake! We were so surprised when they popped out, we had to replace them with someone else's kids, because we wanted to raise humans, not animals! But don't tell Emily or Zeke, they still think they're our kids."

Emily and Zeke, who had sat down on either side of Juliet, grinned. "How much you want to bet I was the leopard?"

"No way!"

Back inside the room, Sophie looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Mommy get pregnant with the leopard and the snake?"

Emily and Zeke, outside the door, doubled over in snickers while Juliet stood up angrily. "I was supposed to give Sophie that talk!"

"Uhm... And then we all lived happily ever after! The end."

"But Daddy, you still didn't..."

In his haste to get out of the six-year-old's room, Shawn didn't even wait to hear the end of Sophie's objection as he bolted out of the room. Emily had the presence of mind to dive out of the way just as the door opened, which sadly wasn't the case for Zeke, who went flying as the door slammed into his back. Shawn tripped over Juliet's feet, practically landing on top of Zeke.

Juliet sighed and reached over to pry her husband off of Zeke. "Happily ever after my ass."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it's SUPER short. Get used to it. Again, check out my forum, review, blah blah blah...**


	12. Chapter 12: Calvous

**Calvous: lacking all or most of the hair on the head; bald.**

**(A/N): Another pre-Shules fic! Yay!**

* * *

"I hate you."

"Come on, Shawn!"

Henry smirked at his son, who was now glaring daggers at him.

"How could you do something like this to me?"

He, Shawn, Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, Officer McNab, and Gus were all gathered together in the Chief's office, waiting for the Chief to brief them on the case. Due to the fact that there weren't enough chairs in the room, Shawn was sitting on the floor in front of Juliet, with his head resting against her knees, and Buzz was in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable position sitting against the side of Gus's chair.

"Can't we just play the version of truth or dare where we have to take off an article of clothing if we don't want to do the dare?"

"No way," said Juliet, scooting her chair a bit father away from Shawn, forgetting that he was leaning against her. He fell backwards, landing on his back with his head by her feet. Instead of getting up, he shifted his head so that it was lying between her feet and glared at his dad again.

"I'll do anything else, just don't make me shave my head!"

Juliet glanced at Henry, then back at Shawn. "_Anything _else?"

Shawn's face visibly paled. "Wh-Why?"

She grinned and leaned down to whisper something in Shawn's ear. His eyes widened incredulously as he sat up.

"Are you insane?!" he said, looking up at her. Smiling, she added, "And you have to do it today."

"Anytime today?"

"Well, he has to be awake. And all of us have to be there."

The rest of the group exchanged glances. "Um... You guys want to tell us what the dare was?" questioned Buzz, looking like he really didn't want to know.

"You'll find out soon enough," assured Juliet, patting Shawn's head. The psychic sighed and leaned back against Juliet's legs.

"Yo, Buzz. Truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth?"

Shawn paused.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone at the station?"

Buzz's face turned red, and Shawn grinned. "I think that's a yes. Who was it?"

"Um... Do I have to answer this?"

"Yes," said Shawn, Juliet, and Gus together. Buzz blushed even more.

"Um, she's kind of... In the room."

Everyone turned to Juliet, who was the only female in the room. She blushed as an awkward silence encased the room.

"You know what a better question is, Nabby? Why do you keep starting your sentences with 'um'?"

"Um... I mean, uh... Um..."

Shawn grinned at the flustered officer, who still wouldn't make eye contact with him or Juliet. Meanwhile, Juliet smacked the back of his head.

"Stop teasing him, Shawn."

"Detective O'Hara, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Juliet immediately.

"I dare you to... Please don't kill me... Kiss Shawn."

"No way in hell!" said Juliet. Shawn pouted as Buzz cringed.

"Well, technically, you have to, Juliet. Buzz dared you to."

Shawn grinned at Gus gratefully.

"Ugh, fine."

Shawn's eyes widened as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" she asked the group. Shawn was staring at her in something akin to awe, one hand to his cheek.

"No, it has to be on the lips," objected Buzz.

Juliet rolled her eyes as Shawn grinned. "Wipe that smirk off your face," she ordered, shoving him roughly, before leaning in and kissing him properly. Buzz, Gus, and Henry stared at them in shock as the kiss... Didn't end. And Juliet wasn't slapping Shawn in the face either. Lassiter scowled at them.

"Whoa," muttered Shawn as Juliet pulled away from the kiss, smiling slightly. At that exact moment, the Chief walked in.

"What in the hell is going on in here?"

Juliet moved away from Shawn guiltily.

"Er, it was a dare, Chief."

Chief Vick stared at them for a few seconds, then seemed to decide she didn't want to know. But Shawn and Juliet seemed oblivious to this, the smiles on their faces telling Vick that the kiss could have been more than just a dare.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this fic would originally have had the same plot as my word of the day for Crinose, because of the whole bald thing, but, well, I already wrote that. So instead I had to replace it with this meager idea. Lol, I just realized that I never explained what Juliet's dare to Shawn was. Oh well, I guess you'll have to imagine that for yourselves because I am out of time. Review and tell me some of your ideas as to what you think the dare was, and I'll reveal what it was supposed to be in the next chapter. And check out my forum! By the way, isn't it a bit weird that I have 16 reviews for this fic on fanfiction but only 1 review on psychfic? Strange...**


	13. Chapter 13: Olfactory

**Olfactory: of, relating to, or connected with the sense of smell**

"Jules!"

Juliet turned at the sound of her name and was about to open her mouth when a pair of strong arms encased her tightly in a hug. She tried to pull away to see who it was, but she didn't need to- the strong smell of Axe deodorant and the fact that only one person called her Jules told her who it was.

"Shawn," she said, struggling against him, but he wouldn't let go. "What are you doing?"

He leaned in slowly and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Then he turned abruptly away from her and sniffed at something in one of the aisles across her. The two of them were at a grocery store, and Juliet was looking slightly affronted at this point.

"Aha!" he said, pulling a... Was that a coconut? from the shelf. Then he frowned, sniffing it again. "No," he decided, turning back to her and smelling her hair again. She blinked.

"Okay, this is getting really weird, Shawn. What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Jules, but it's necessary. I have to find the right one." And with that, he set off again, digging through the pile of coconuts. After a couple moments of bemused staring, she finally figured out what he was doing.

Because she didn't always want to have the same smell- that would just be boring- Juliet alternated between coconut, apple, and peach shampoo every few days. It was one of the few things that she could do to make herself feel prettier without violating dress code. Today, she was on coconut... But how had he known? She turned her bemused stare back onto the smiling psychic, who was triumphantly holding up a coconut like it was the winning lottery ticket.

"Thanks, Jules!" he said as he turned to leave the aisle. Then he stopped and turned around.

"You smell nice, by the way."

She frowned at him. "What... What was that?"

"It's called Olfactory Fruit Shopping. Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

She simply continued to stare at him. Juliet had known that he was eccentric, but this... This was pushing it.

"See, 'cause I don't have the Super-Sniffer like Gus, I have to rely on my normal powers of smell, which makes it a lot harder for me to distinguish between smells. That's why I needed to smell you as a baseline for coconuts."

"Um... Okay, then."

He grinned. "You want me to help you find the best peaches and pears? I may not have the Super-Sniffer, but I'm still pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"Wait... How did you know... You know what, never mind."

Grnning, he led her through the fruit aisle with one hand on her back.

"Shawn?" she asked a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"There's really no such thing as Olfactory Fruit Shopping, right?"

He grinned. "Nope!"

"And the only reason you made it up was so that you could hug me, right?"

"Yup!"

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You're still helping me get peaches though, right?"

"You couldn't lose me if you tried."

And the couple wandered off, deep in a conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with anything that would make sense to a normal person. Neither of them cared, though, as they wandered down the aisles of Safeway, holding carts that, even after a few hours of wandering the store, still never got filled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I wrote this in Orchestra today when we were doing placement auditions- OMG I TOTALLY FAILED, but that's neither here nor there. Anyways, I just wanted to post this 1) because I've been severely writing deprived and 2) because I wanted to tell you that I won't be posting as often because first of all, my mom has started monitoring my computer so I'm typing this in stupid Internet Explorer instead of Google Chrome, which is super annoying because it NEVER underlines the spelling mistakes, so if you see a bunch of mistakes, know that it's not my fault, I'm just copying a crappy fic that I scrawled down in Orchestra in my notebook in completely illegible handwriting. I just realized I wrote first of all and never gave a second of all... Oh yeah, and second of all my mom is trying to get me off the computer, and she is bound to come home from work in like five minutes... I better go. Bye! And check out my forum, review, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill.**

**Oh, one more thing- I only got one review about the 'Truth or Dare' thingy that I wrote before guessing what the dare was, which was that Shawn could have pulled a prank on Lassie or Henry, so I'm going to wait until I get a few more reviews on that before I reveal what the dare actually was. Again, review and check out my forum and gosh, I say this way too much... But review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Faineant

**Faineant: idle and ineffectual, indolent. (A/N: Don't ask me what any of those words mean, I have no clue. I was just going off of context clues from the sentences provided.**

* * *

"Shawn..." sighed Juliet from her position on the couch. She was lying between Shawn's legs, her head on his chest and her hand holding his. "I need to clean the house."

"I'm not stopping you," he pointed out, releasing her hand. She grabbed it immediately and pulled it onto her stomach, looking up at him.

"Yes, you are," she said, gently nudging him with her hip. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on- at this point, neither of them really cared what was playing.

"I'm just that irresistible, aren't I?"

She couldn't help but smile as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "It'd make you a little more irresistible if you'd help me clean the house."

"No way. It's Sunday. We have a whole day ahead of us. You're not going anywhere."

She sighed and burrowed into his arms, pressing her face into the base of his neck. "Okay," she whispered. And, true to his word, they stayed like that for the next hour or two, happy and content to be in each others' arms.

* * *

**(A/N: 'Cause it's so short, here's another one, even though this weird faineant word has only one definition.)**

* * *

"Shawn Henry Spencer!"

Shawn swallowed and moved behind the couch.

"I don't think that's going to work, Dad," smirked Zeke. Emily grinned as well.

"You're in big trouble."

Shawn's wife of sixteen years stormed angrily into the living room.

"What in the hell happened here? And stop hiding behind the couch, Shawn, that didn't work on our honeymoon and it won't work now."

He gulped again.

"Can I just say that it wasn't my fault? And that I had absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"No, you can't, because I know you had _everything _to do with it!"

"Can I plead the Fifth?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" he said, backing away from her. Eight year old Sophie lay on the couch, still asleep after about twelve hours.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me why you didn't do the dishes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, yes, but forgive me, because I had no time to write this. Like, literally, no time. Umm... If you didn't get the last one, Sophie was supposed to be the faineant one. Yeah. You don't have to tell me it's weird. Anyways, I apologize for being gone so long- reviews are amazing, and OMG PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM! I am practically begging at this point! But yeah. Review, and bye.**

**PS: Also, you guys remember my truth or dare thingy a couple of chapters ago? Only one person reviewed with a guess that may or may not be accurate! So sometime in the near future, I will reveal what Shawn's dare was- which means that you have the whole near future to guess! Seize this opportunity, for it _won't _last, I can guarantee it! Anyways, I should leave before I bore you all to death. See ya! (And keep an eye out for an AU oneshot update to my collection of Shules one-shots, this is going to be a good one.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Sotto Voce

**STOP! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT REQUEST TO ASK OF YOU. YES, YOU. GO LOOK AT MY FORUM (FOR WRITERS) UNDER PSYCH. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU. I WANT COMMENTS! ALL RIGHT, THAT WILL BE IT FOR NOW, THANK YOU. YOUR FILM WILL RESUME IN 5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**ACTION!**

* * *

"Get out of my station, Spencer!" bellowed an irate Detective Lassiter. Shawn frowned.

"_Your _station?"

Lassiter glared, and Shawn couldn't help taking a small step back.

"Maybe you should leave, Shawn," said Juliet, pushing him back slightly. The psychic pouted.

"But Juuuuules..."

"I'll see you when I get home." She pushed him in the direction of the door, and, scowling, the psychic walked away. Juliet didn't blame him. It had been weeks since they'd gotten any alone time; when he was free, she was at work, and when she was free, he had to go tail some random cheating boyfriend. On the slight occasion when they were _both _free, either one of them was called on a case or Gus or Henry had called wanting something or Lassiter had made her do more paperwork... All she wanted was to curl up with her boyfriend on the couch and watch some 80s movie or other while he amused her by trying to throw popcorn into his mouth and failing miserably, but it seemed that fate was against them.

"O'Hara, do you have the file on the Andersen case?"

Frowning slightly, she nodded and handed it to him. And a few minutes later, as she was walking to the car with Carlton to investigate the latest murder case, Juliet wondered if she would ever catch a break.

* * *

Shawn stepped out of the station into the cool morning air and sighed. It had been so long since he'd been with Juliet for more than six minutes at a time, and these days she'd been coming home so late that she'd been to exhausted to do anything but sleep. Which was incredibly annoying since he could usually barely keep his hands off her for a couple of hours at a time, and not being together for weeks was just torture. He sighed again, sitting on the stairs leading up to the station.

How was he going to keep himself off of her for this long? He scowled, then quickly hid behind a pillar when he heard the voices of Juliet and Lassiter. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble even more and have Juliet be angry with him. He listened in on their conversation.

"...tell McNab to do it. We're going to have our hands full with this case, O'Hara."

"Copy that, partner. We headed to Rivera's house?"

"Definitely." Their voices trailed off, and Shawn quickly formulated a plan in his head. He only hoped it would work.

* * *

Juliet frowned. That red velvet cupcake hadn't been on her desk before, had it? Some of the frosting had been licked off, too. There was a note next to it, and she recognized the scrawled writing as well as the single word on it- Enjoy.

"Shawn," she muttered, taking the cupcake and biting into it. It was delicious, as expected, and she sunk into her chair gratefully, crossing one leg over the other as she enjoyed the delicious pastry. Suddenly, something brushed against her foot. She was about to dismiss it when she realized... It was moving. A pair of hands gently caressed her ankle, slipping her heel off and slowly massaging her foot.

"Shawn," she hissed softly. She crouched down under the desk and came face to face with her boyfriend.

"Shh, Jules, Lassie's going to see us!" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "You're seriously going to stay here for the next two hours?"

"Well, what guy wouldn't want to spend Friday night with his girlfriend?"

"You're ridic-"

"O'Hara! What are you doing?"

She turned to see Lassiter frowning at her from across the room and smiled apologetically. "I dropped my pen, and it got stuck under the desk." She pulled out the pen that she'd seen before that was in Shawn's back pocket and held it up.

"Okay..." said Lassiter. "I've asked Dobson to round up the wife and Andersen's brother, they should be here in about half an hour. Good cop bad cop?"

"Sure."

She sat back down in her chair and pushed herself closer to the desk, blocking Shawn from view. His hands went back to massaging her feet, and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she pulled out the giant sheaf of paperwork on her desk and got started. Shawn always seemed to know just what she needed. Juliet sure as hell was going home on time tonight, and she wasn't taking no for an answer. After all, Shawn couldn't keep watching all those eighties movies by himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I technically cheated. This was actually yesterday's WotD... Whatever. I have good news and bad news about my day today. Good news: WHOOOOOOOOO! I GOT FIRST CHAIR BASSIST IN ORCHESTRA! YAAAAAAY!**

**Bad news: I didn't make the second round of Science Bowl tryouts... :( Oh well. But anyways, it's not like I expected to make it, what with the geniuses in our school. Well, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my life story, so I'll end it here. Review! And PLEASE make sure you check out my forum! **


	16. Chapter 16: Wheedle

**Wheedle: 1. to influence or entice by soft words or flattery**

* * *

"Come on, Shawn, please?"

"No! I'm not wearing it! You can't make me!"

"But your legs would look so good in it!"

"No way! There is no way in hell I am wearing that thing."

"Oh, come on, Shawn, everyone else will be wearing them too."

"I don't care! It's ridiculous!"

Juliet sighed, and Shawn followed her gaze to the traditional Scottish kilt she had picked out for him- without his consent- that was now lying on the bed. "Please, Shawn?"

"I'm sorry, but there is no way you can make me wear that."

"All of my brothers, and my dad too will be wearing kilts."

"But Juuuuules..."

"Shaaaaawn..."

"The only people who get to see my beautiful legs are you and... Well, you."

She frowned. "Come on, Shawn, please wear it. We're running late."

"Yeah, and we'll be even later if you keep trying to make me wear that... Thing."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the bed. "Wear it, now. I'm done arguing."

"Jules, come on!"

"You'll be fine, Shawn." Grumbling, he pulled the kilt on, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing. It just looked so... Un-Shawn-like. He frowned.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, you look fine. Now let's go."

She yanked him out the door before he could even look in a mirror, and she couldn't help but smile appreciatively as she glanced over at her boyfriend again. Whether Scottish or not, Shawn Spencer certainly knew how to wear a kilt.

* * *

**Wheedle: 2. To gain or get by coaxing or flattering**

* * *

"Juules..."

"Moom..."

"Mommy!"

Juliet sighed. "What will it take to get you four to shut up?"

"Get us a dog!"

"Yeah, Jules! What happened to our fleet of pugs?"

Emily, Sophie, and Zeke looked at their dad, confused. "Fleet of pugs?"

"Long story," dismissed Shawn. "Seriously, Jules, we'll take care of it and everything. Come on!"

She sighed, and Shawn could tell that she was close to her breaking point. "Shawn, you know I'm going to end up taking care of the damn thing."

"No, you won't! The kids'll take turns walking him and everything. You won't have to do a thing!"

She hesitated, wavering on the brink of submission. "Well, it would be kind of fun to have a dog around."

Shawn and the kids grinned at each other. "I love you, Jules," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. And suddenly, the debate over whether to get a dog or not didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

**Wheedle: To use soft words or flattery** **('Cause that's not the same as the last two at all!)**

* * *

"Hi."

You stare at your computer screen at the short Indian kid with messy hair and a volleyball, who is smiling creepily at you.

"Hi," you say uneasily. "Um... Who are you? What's going on?"

"I'm TheShulesLovinPsycho. As to what's going on, well... Nothing of importance. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Except I feel sad."

"Uh... Okay," you say. "And I'm somehow supposed to help with that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong?"

"It's not much, it's just... Why?"

"Why what?" you ask, taking a step back in case this ShulesLovinPsycho person is actually a serial killer who's out to get you.

"Why has no one replied to my forum?"

"Uhh..." You shift guiltily.

"You know what? I'm done with you!" TheShulesLovinPsycho storms out of the computer screen, and you frown as another ShulesLovinPsycho steps into view.

"Ugh, sorry about her. She's just weird."

"Who are _you_, then?"

"I'm TheShulesLovinPsycho. Keep up, won't you?"

"Uh... But who was the other person?"

"TheShulesLovinPsycho. My alter-ego."

"Okaaay..." You take another uneasy step back.

"But still, she's got a point. You guys should go check out my forum. Seriously. It's kind of getting ridiculous at this point."

"But I don't wanna!" you say, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. TheShulesLovinPsycho shakes her head in disgust.

"Well too bad! You have to! So suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"_Suuuuck iiiit!_" You harmonize together, and then you frown.

"Wait... So I'm arguing and singing with a computer screen."

"Essentially, yes. But back to the topic at hand. You guys are my awesomest reviewers! For those of you who've replied to my forum, kudos, 'cause you're awesome. For those of you who haven't, seriously. Reply. C'mon, guys, I want some comments!"

"Um... You know it's just me here." You say, glancing around you in case anyone else really is there.

"Yeah, so?"

"So... Who else are you talking to?"

"You, yourself, and you! Duh. Now I gotta do my science homework. Peace out, and remember, Shules rocks, review, and respond to my forum! Bye!"

You blink at the screen, dumbfounded, as it explodes, leaving you with a smoking laptop. The last thing you think before the world is hit with a giant Shules-shaped meteor is, 'Well, that's gonna take a long time to fix.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, just don't ask. I really do have to go do my science homework, so... Shules rocks, R&R, respond to the forum, whatevs. See you later!**


	17. Chapter 17: Esculent

**Esculent: edible**

* * *

"Shawliet."

"No."

"Ju-awn."

"No."

"Shuliet."

"No."

"Jawn."

"Isn't the same thing as Ju-awn?"

"Ugh, fine. Julawn."

"Nope."

"O'Spencer."

"Hell, no."

"SpO'Hara."

"No way."

"Spencera?"

"No."

"O'Har-Spence?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Shawn."

"Come on, Jules, you've got to give me something!"

"How about Shules?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds like some kind of vegetable!"

"You're an idiot, Shawn. And why are we even thinking up ship names for ourselves?!"

Shawn sighed and wrapped one arm around his fiancée's waist. "If we're going to get married, we'd better have a good ship name."

"What's wrong with Shules?"

"People would want to eat us!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shules doesn't sound like a fruit, Shawn. I think it sounds nice."

"Better than Spencera?"

"Better than any of the ridiculous names you've come up with."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ack, sorry it's SOOO short, this is the shortest one by all of them, but I've gotta get this done quick because my mom could get back any minute... I know I haven't posted in a long time and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to show you guys that I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. I probably won't be able to post for a while, but I wanted to let you guys know that I am trying my hardest to post- lately it's all I can do to keep up with the latest updates and review them. I am, however, working on an AU multi-chapter fic that is three-fourths of the way done- and it hopefully won't be as much of a disaster as the last one, RIP. I've been writing it in my math binder during Geometry when I'm supposed to be doing classwork- which my math grade has definitely had something to say about, believe me- but I have 10 chapters written out in my illegible handwriting, so now the only trouble is typing it out. (My mom hasn't shown up yet, so I'm gonna keep typing)**

**After my disaster with RIP, I've made a deal with myself that I would only post a fic when I have at least 10 chapters written out, but now I'm thinking of changing that to 15 chapters, given how long this AU is going to be. I just don't want to take the risk that the same thing that happened with RIP would happen here- that after posting all the chapters I've written, I'd lose inspiration to keep writing. Maybe I'll post when I have the whole fic written out, but again, I'm going to have to type all of it out and edit it too... ****I'll try to get time to do that, but with my schedule, I really don't know... I've got a lot on my plate right now (music, volleyball, homework, parents that are trying to get me off the computer thinking that I'm spending all the time that I actually spend on fanfiction on social media and email and stuff, along with many plot bunnies that are battling for attention inside my head), so it's going to be hard, but I will do my best to post that soon.**

**Also, the Shules AU oneshot that I promised you guys? It's been put aside for a little while now while I work on a Halloween fic which is going to be SUPER CREEPY! But I'll try and do that AU sometime during November, or maybe even earlier. It's called The Hellish Fires Of Love, and hopefully it's going to be my longest oneshot yet.**

**...Is it weird that my AN is at least three times longer than the actual oneshot? Or should I call this a drabble? I was going to make it about pineapple and how esculent and decadent it is, but I just didn't have the time. Anyways, review! I'll try and write another WotD soon, but right now I want to focus on my other fics, so this is going to be set aside for a while. Okay, now it's been five minutes and I don't want to push my luck any longer, so I better go. Review, please, and, again, check out my forum!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sempiternal

**Sempiternal: of never-ending duration; eternal**

* * *

"Hey, Sarah!"

"What do you want, Spencer?" asked the disgruntled blonde as she turned to see her sworn enemy, Zeke Spencer, standing on the playground in front of her.

"You didn't put away your pencil box before recess!"

"So? I'll put it away after!"

"But we're going to that... That 'sembly after!"

"Assembly, doofus, and you don't even care about my pencil box, you just want to tattle on me!"

"Why would I care about your pencil box?"

She glared. "Shut up, Spencer!"

"Ooh... Did you learn that from Uncle Lassie?"

"His name is Carlton, get it right!"

"Yeah right, Sarah _Lassiepants_."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You gonna tell on me?"

She scowled. "You're a meanie, Spencer!"

Zeke looked at her in a weird sort of way. "You know, I could tell on you for saying that."

"Then I'd have my daddy arrest you!"

"I'm not scared of Uncle Lassie!"

"Then why don't you tell on me?"

He shrugged. "'Cause you're cute. My daddy told me to be nice to cute girls."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Sure. I think you're the cutest girl in the school."

She frowned. "You know, for a Spencer, you're actually not that bad!"

He grinned impishly and then leaned in before she could protest and kissed her on the cheek. She backed away, scowling, and a chorus of "Ewww"s arose from everyone who had gathered to watch another of the famous Spencer-Lassiter arguments.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged again. "Just 'cause." And with his friends in tow, he walked out of the playground and onto the blacktop.

Sarah turned to Emily, her best friend forever. "Your brother is weird."

Emily laughed, and Sarah wondered why Zeke thought she was the cutest in the school, because Emily was really pretty. But maybe it didn't count because they were siblings. And besides, Sarah liked being called cute.

"You have no idea," grinned Emily. And, arm-in-arm, the two best friends wandered off in the direction of the tetherball courts, deep in a conversation about boys and how they were icky and had cooties. But neither Sarah nor Zeke would ever forget that first kiss that they had shared all those years ago on the kindergarten playground of William Gomes Elementary School.

* * *

Sarah sighed and leaned back against Zeke. "You remember when we were kids and you kissed me on the playground?"

Zeke laughed, his hand coming up to play with her blonde curls. "And you called me weird."

She frowned. "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Emily told me. She was laughing about it after school that day."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course. Em can never resist gossiping."

He grinned again and kissed her hair.

"Hey, Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean it when you said I was the cutest girl in school?"

Smiling, he shook his head. The smallest of frowns formed on her face. He'd lied to her? Why?

"I didn't mean it," he said, and, still frowning, she made a mental note to teach him what the word _tact _meant. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the school. But beautiful was kind of at the limits of my vocabulary in first grade."

She smiled.

"I love you, Zeke."

He laughed. "See? No one can resist the Spencer charm."

And, laying against Zeke's chest on the bright summer day, Sarah Lassiter-Spencer couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! Okay, so I kind of cheated on this one too- after a suggestion from a reviewer, I thought it would be really cute to see a Sarah-Zeke moment where they kiss on the playground in first grade, after my WotD that mentioned it, so, I wrote it out- then, I knew I wouldn't have time to write out a new WotD (plus I'm just really lazy), so I just used this. It kind of makes sense, right? Sarah and Zeke's love is eternal? No? Okay, I'll just go then.**

**But one more announcement before I do! *cue drumroll* Today was the last day of... Volleyball practice! That's right, folks, I will be coming home an extra hour before I usually do- which means that I'll have an extra hour to write, write, write. Tomorrow's our very last game, and I can't wait for the season to be over! Although club vb tryouts are this weekend... Wish me luck! And review, people, and check out my forum, you guys know the drill.**


	19. Chapter 19: Anodyne

**Anodyne: serving to alleviate pain.**

**(A/N: More pre-Shules! I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time.)**

* * *

"Hello?" said Shawn blearily as he pressed answer on the phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID. He sat up in bed. "Jules?"

"_Shawn_," she said. He could hear from her voice that she was in pain.

"Jules, are you okay? What happened?"

"_Shawn, I, um... I need your help. Sorry, but I couldn't really call anyone else._"

"Couldn't... What?" His mind was still blurry from sleep. "Jules, what's wrong?"

"_Um, it's sort of my... You know._"

"Huh?"

"_You know... My time..._"

"Your time? Wh- You're not dying, right?"

"_Shawn! For god's sakes, I'm on my period!_"

He blinked. "Um... Okay. And you called me at 2 in the morning on a Saturday because..."

"_I ran out of tampons_."

He blinked again. "You're joking, right?"

"_I wish, trust me. Can you please help me?_"

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"_Shawn!_"

"Okay, okay. Fine. Um, what do I do? I don't even know what kind to get! And the stores will be closed!"

"_Just go to the nearest convenience store. And hurry. It doesn't matter what kind it is._"

He sighed, already getting out of bed. "God, the things I would do for you, Juliet."

He could hear her sigh of relief. "_Thanks, Shawn. I owe you._"

Shawn grinned at that as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Yes, you do. I'll be there soon."

"_Thank you._"

He hung up and put the phone down, sighing. He was about to go where no self-respecting man had gone before- to the feminine hygiene product section of a convenience store.

* * *

One awkward trip to the store later, Shawn was making his way up the steps of apartment, box of tampons in hand. He knocked on the door and got no reply. Maybe she'd fallen asleep; he himself slept usually slept until 1 in the afternoon on Saturdays.

"Jules?" he called through the door.

"It's open," she yelled back. He pushed the door open and let himself in. Her two cats greeted him, and he smiled at them before making his way through the apartment. He'd been in her living room once before, but never in her room.

"Jules?" he said again.

"In here," came a voice from a door to his right. Cautiously, he pushed it open and saw her, lying on the bed. Her face brightened when she saw him.

"Thanks so much, Shawn." She stood up and gave him a quick hug before taking the box from him and disappearing into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of her bed to wait for her, and she came out a couple of minutes later, looking exhausted.

"I would've gotten it myself, but every once in a while I get these awful cramps that just don't go away..."

He nodded. "It's okay. At least I can cross getting an angry woman tampons off my bucket list."

She smiled and then sat down next to him.

"Do you need anything? Tylenol, anything to eat or drink?"

"Some Tylenol would be great, if it's not too much trouble."

He nodded and went to go get the medicine. He arrived a few moments later bearing two pills and a glass of water. He handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something, as it's so late?"

"You mean early."

She nodded, and he grinned at her. "Sure. What movies do you have?"

After a quick scuffle over the movie, they eventually settled on The Lion King. He started the movie and then sat down on the bed next to her, slipping one arm around her waist.

"How are the cramps?" he asked. She shrugged.

"They're better. Thanks." She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped one arm around her. And when morning came, neither of them bothered to get out of bed, or really to do anything at all. Exhausted, watching Disney movies, and wrapped around a hormonal, crampy girl who he may or may not have feelings for, Shawn couldn't think of a better way to spend his Saturday afternoon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lol, when I wrote the word 'crampy', Internet Explorer autocorrected it to 'crappy', so it basically called Juliet a hormonal, crappy girl. Yet another reason why I want to kill Internet Explorer.**

**Okay, I shall refrain from posting a GIANT A/N this time, but anyways, review, my lovely peoples, and totally don't check out my forum, 'cause, you know, no one ever does. :(**

**PS: I was just glancing through my chapters of this WotD thing, and I just noticed- I only know what 10 of these 19 words mean, and I'm pretty sure I'll have forgotten this one by tomorrow, so it'll be 9 out of 19. Kind of sad, right? So much for my vocabulary. **


End file.
